The Ren and Stimpy Show
The Ren and Stimpy Show is a TV Show Broadcast History UK *Nickelodeon (May 1994-2003) *Nicktoons (2002-Early 2016) *Nicktoonsters (2008-June 2009) Canada *YTV (1996-1997) Episodes Season Pilot *''Main article: The Ren and Stimpy Show (Season Pilot)'' Big House Blues 1990 Season 1 *''Main article: The Ren and Stimpy Show (Season 1)'' Stimpy's Big Day 1991 The Big Shot 1991 Robin Hoek 1991 Nurse Stimpy 1991 Space Madness 1991 The Boy Who Cried Rat 1991 Fire Dogs 1991 The Littlest Giant 1991 Marooned 1991 Untamed World 1991 Black Hole 1992 Stimpy's Invention 1992 Season 2 *''Main article: The Ren and Stimpy Show (Season 2)'' Man's Best Friend 1992 In the Army 1992 Powered Toast Man 1992 Ren's Toothpaste 1992 Out West 1992 Rubber Nipple Salesman 1992 Sven Hoek 1992 Man Dog Hoek 1992 Haunted House 1992 Big Baby Scam 1992 Dog Show 1992 Son of Stimpy 1993 (MTV premiere) Monkey See Monkey Don't 1993 Fake Dad 1993 The Great Outdoors 1993 The Cat That Laid the Golden Hairball 1993 Stimpy's Fan Club 1993 A Visit to Anthony 1993 The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksman 1993 Season 3 *''Main article: The Ren and Stimpy Show (Season 3)'' To Salve and Salve Not 1993 A Yard Too Far 1993 Circus Midgets 1993 No Pants Today 1993 Ren's Pecs 1993 An Abe Divided 1993 Stimpy's Cartoon Show 1993 Lair of the Lummox 1994 Jimminy Lummox 1994 Bassmasters 1994 Ren's Retirement 1994 Jerry the Bellybutton Elf 1994 Road Apples 1994 Hard Times for Haggis 1994 Eat My Cookies 1994 Ren's Bitter Half 1994 Season 4 *''Main article: The Ren and Stimpy Show (Season 4)'' Hermit Ren 1994 House of Next Tuesday 1994 A Friend in Your Face! 1994 Blazing Entrails 1994 Lumber Jerks 1994 Prehistoric Stimpy 1994 Farm Hands 1994 Magical Golden Singing Cheeses 1994 A Hard Day's Luck 1994 I Love Chicken 1994 Powered Toast Man vs. Waffle Woman 1994 It's a Dog's Life 1994 Egg Yolkeo 1994 Double Header 1995 The Scotsman in Space 1995 Pixie King 1995 Aloha Hoek 1995 Isomniac Ren 1995 My Shiny Friend 1995 Cheese Rush Days 1995 Wiener Barons 1995 Galoot Wranglers 1995 Ren Needs Help! 1995 Supersititous Stimpy 1995 Travelougue 1995 Season 5 *''Main article: The Ren and Stimpy Show (Season 5)'' Ol Blue Nose 1996 Stupid Sidekick Union 1996 Space Dogged 1996 Feud for Sale 1996 Hair of the Cat 1996 City Hicks 1996 Stimpy's Pet 1996 Ren's Brain 1996 Bell Hops 1996 Dog Tags 1996 I Was a Teenage Stimpy 1996 Who's Stupid Now 1996 School Mates 1996 Dinner Party 1996 Sammy and Me 1996 (MTV) Big Flakes 1996 Terminal Stimpy 1996 Pen Pals 1996 The Last Temptation 1996 (MTV) Reverend Jack 1996 A Scooter for Yaksmas 1996 Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon Onward and Upward 2003 Ren Seeks Help 2003 Fire Dogs 2: Part One 2003 Fire Dogs 2: Part Two 2003 Naked Beach Frenzy (originally titled At the Beach) 2003 Altruists: Part One 2003 Altruists: Part Two 2003 Stimpy's Pregnant: Part One 2003 Stimpy's Pregnant Part Two: The Blessed Event 2003 Man's Best Friend was originally to be aired in the second season but the episode was banned on Nickelodeon and had not been aired until Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon series but this episode in general is not counted as one of the three episodes from the series in the U.S. Naked Bech Frenzy Altruists (parts one and two) and Stimpy's Pregnant (parts one and two) were not aired on television in the United States (although Onward and Upward Ren Seeks Help and Fire Dogs 2 (parts one and two) were but are finished episodes released on The Ren and Stimpy: The Lost Episodes (a collection of the episodes of Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon) DVD set. Despite this the complete series aired on various network in other countries. DVD Releases *''Main article: The Ren and Stimpy Show (DVD Releases)'' The Complete First and Second Seasons 2004 Seasons Three and a Half-ish 2005 Season Five and Some of Four 2005 The Lost Episodes 2006 Parodies *In 1993 Parody Press Comics produced a one-shot comic book entitled Rank and Stinky No 1 it starred a rabbit named Rank Hoax and a rat named Stinky who looked almost identical to Ren and Stimpy and the three stories in the book lamposed Kricfalusi and Nickelodeon's falling-out The Simpsons and consumer culture. *The Tiny Toon Adventures Spring Break Special features a scene in which parody versions of Ren and Stimpy (a rooster and squirrel conicidentally named Rank and Stinky) try to hide a ride with the Tiny Toons. The same episode also featured parodies of Beavis and Butt-head (Beaver and Big-head). John Kassir voiced Rank and Jess Harnell voiced Stinky. *Ren and Stimpy was parodied on The Simpsons twice in its fourth season. In the episode Brother from the Same Planet a 15 clip is shown where Ren starts sampling some of Stimpy's soup which turns out to be hairballs and stomach acid. After Ren yells at Stimpy saying that he is trying to kill him Ren's eyeballs pop out spin a few times and exploded goo. Their voices were provided by Dan Castellaneta. In the episode The Front The Ren and Stimpy Show was nominated for an animation award against The Itchy and Scratchy Show. The viewing at the awards ceremony simply read Clip not done yet a comment on the slow production time of the show. The show was mentioned again in the episode Another Simpsons Clip Show while referencing Itchy and Scratchy's habit of recycling animation to make new episodes when Bart explains that Ren and Stimpy also did that Marge replies When was the last time you heard anyone talk about Ren and Stimpy. *Issue #87 of the X-Factor comic book written by Peter David has Wolfsbane describing to the group's therapist (Doc Samson) a dream in which she was part of the Rahne and Stimpy show (Stimpy being the mutant Feral). External links *Official website Category:The Ren and Stimpy Show Category:Shows Category:Sneeze